def_jam_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticky Fingaz
Wink (DJI) |voice = Himself |crew = D-Mob (formerly) Crow Queens Crew (DJFFNYTT) |caption = |games = Def Jam Fight For NY Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover Def Jam Icon |venuehangout = Club 357 Red Hook Tire Co. |fightingstyle= Streetfighting (DJFFNY) Beatboxer (DJI) |strengths = Upper-body power Health Toughness Speed |blazin'move = Man Up |defaultfightsong1= "Soul Survivor" by Young Jeezy ft. Akon |defaultfightsong2= }} Sticky Fingaz is a featured fighter in Def Jam series and is a playable character in Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Icon. He plays an antagonistic role in both games. Biography With his signature raspy voice and dark lyrics, Sticky Fingaz always stood out from his fellow Onyx cohorts. The group's first album, Bacdafucup and the single "Slam" are both certified double platinum. The monster success of Onyx's debut release paved the way for three years of touring, during which time the group shared stages with hip hop royalty such as Run DMC, Dr. Dre, and DMX. The posse's second and third albums, All We Got Iz Us and Shut 'Em Down, went gold. During the early days of Onyx, the Los Angeles–based artist landed a cameo in the HBO original film Strapped. Sticky Fingaz also appeared in the films Next Friday, Dead Presidents, and Clockers. In 2000, Sticky Fingaz released his solo debut, Black Trash: The Autobiography of Kirk Jones, followed by Decade in 2003. Def Jam Fight For NY Sticky Fingaz plays the role of a supporting character, later secondary antagonist in Def Jam Fight For NY. He started out as the war chief for D-Mob's crew. He's really hot-headed, hard to deal with, and unpredictable, a fact that has put him at odds with D-Mob on several occasions. He hangs out and fights in D-Mob's illegal boxing arena, Club 357. You first meet Sticky Fingaz when D-Mob brings you back to his crew's main hangout. He is immediately suspicious of you. While Blaze was impressed by Hero's fighting skills, Sticky wasn't and claim that the Hero will be "knocked out in a real fight." At D-Mob's meeting, Sticky displayed his frustration and impatience with D-Mob's plans against Crow. After Crow and D-Mob agreed to a winner takes all match, Sticky thought that D-Mob was going to pick him to fight Crack, but was shocked, & disappointed when D-Mob chose Hero instead. Angered, Sticky stormed off. This action costed D-Mob severely, as it would lead to Sticky's defection from his crew and joining Crow's Crew. While D-Mob, Blaze, and Hero were celebrating Hero's victory over Crack. Trejo, Magic, and Sticky (Hero spots him in the subway) crashes into D-Mob's limo, injuring D-Mob and causing D-Mob to be arrested. For the rest of the game, He starts to support Crow's operations, effectively joining Crow's crew. When Hero refused to join Crow's crew after numerous attempts by Crow, Sticky was instrumental in the kidnapping of Hero's girlfriend. He ambushes Hero in his hideout, hitting him with a baseball bat and then kicked him in the stomach, after Crow was finished talking. Sticky is given the job to watch Hero's girlfriend at Red Hook Tire Co. and then burn down the warehouse when Hero tries to save her. When Hero confronts him, he's seen pouring gasoline around the warehouse and then ignites it with a lighter creating a ring around himself and Hero. At this point, all Sticky wanted was a chance to finish him off once and for all in an Inferno match. Sticky is defeated by Hero and is left to die in the burning warehouse, ending his gambit for good. Def Jam Icon Sticky Fingaz plays the character Wink, the quaternary antagonist of the game. Wink appears in the opening cutscene talking to Liris Crosse, but gets punched by Big Herc. Later in the game, Wink will inform Playa on potential sample leaks and other issues that need to be dealt with. However, Troy Dollar sends Playa message telling him to meet at his office in Los Angeles to solve Curtis Carver's sampling leaking problems. At the office, Troy later reveals the leak in Carver's record label to be Wink. Playa is then prompted to beat up Wink, after which Carver appoints him Vice President of the record label. Wink informs Playa that it's not over yet. He later helps the crooked cops arrest Playa's second artist. Soon, after Platinum merged the remains of Carver's and Troy's record labels, she left Wink responsible for artists' recruitment and management. Playa fights Wink again to get him to send a tape over to Platinum's label. After the fight, Playa receives a message from Wink saying that he managed to get an appointment with Platinum for him. At the end of the game, Greer and Sen. Jacobson can be heard talking over the phone in the background. Towards the end of the conversation, where Jacobson instructs Greer to find out who the new player is, Greer says he got "one guy left" and Wink can be seen extending his hand to Playa, before the scene goes into the game's closing credits. Quotes *"I'm gonna break you into little itty bitty pieces and sprinkle you all over the floor." - Opening Taunt *"Say something now. COME ON! SAY SOMETHING NOW!" - Victory Outro *"Game over! Thats why I'm the champ bitch!" - Beating Blaze in a video game *"Who this?" - To D-Mob about Hero *"Yeah! Looks like a stray. How we know he cool?" - Talking about Hero *"Whatever, Whatever man. Sparrin' ain't shit! Ten to one this bitch get knocked out in a real fight!" - After Hero proved himself that he can fight, although still skeptical over his chances in a real fight *"I'd say fuck Crow! We going in strapped and lay his ass out once and for all!" *"So we suppose to just roll over and let Crow piss in our backyard?" *"What!? Man this is bullshit!" - Sticky, exasperated after D-Mob chooses Hero over him to fight Crack *"Naw man, YOU better watch yo self, I'm outta here!" *"See? He ain't so tough!" - Talking about Hero *"Well if it ain't the great fugitive fighter. Sup Champ?! I see you've lost yo escorts." - Taunting Hero *"And I'm here for you. See Crow figured this place is gonna accidentally burn down tonight and you two won't make it out of here. So I'm making sure, that I get the chance to finally beat yo ass once and for all...in the ring. NOW IT'S JUST YOU AND ME!!" - To Hero, wanting revenge against him for overshadowing him as D-Mob's Number One Fighter, as well as his last words in the game Gallery 1025.jpg 9021.jpg 560119-920170_20040415_003.jpg BIG_disk_sony_ps2_def_jam_fight_for_ny_sony_ps2_kod_00928_screen2.jpg Def_Jam_2_multi_40.jpg def_jam_ffny_2lg.jpg defjam_xbox_0001.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040701052748373.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040824102840533-917637_640w.jpg 2-15.jpg 4-17.jpg 3-16.jpg 8-10.jpg 11-15.jpg 5-03.jpg 7-05.jpg 6-04.jpg 16-08.jpg 18-10.jpg 17-09.jpg 39-15.jpg 1388146798 sticky fingaz 2 prev001.jpg 1388146754 sticky fingaz prev001.jpg 3 391.jpg Defjam xbox 0006.jpg 740full-def-jam--fight-for-ny-screenshot.jpg Videos Trivia *In the Story Mode of Def Jam Fight For NY, Blaze and Sticky were playing Def Jam Fight for NY in the opening cutscene. (The same sound effects used in the game can be heard in this cutscene). **On the PS2 version of the game, in the opening cutscene, Blaze and Sticky are playing video games with Dualshock controllers. On the Xbox, they're playing with Xbox controllers and on the Gamecube version, they're playing with Gamecube controllers. *Sticky Fingaz is never mentioned by his full stage name. He is only referred to as Sticky at least twice during story mode. *Before being a featured fighter in Def Jam Fight For NY, Sticky Fingaz's song, with his group Onyx, called "Throw ya Guns" is featured in the soundtrack of Def Jam Vendetta. *Sticky Fingaz is the first character to use strong language in story mode, in the cutscene during D-Mob's meeting. The second is Crow towards the end of the game and the third is Magic before handing the gun to Hero. *Sticky's character Wink, from Def Jam Icon, could possible be named after the character from the movie 8 Mile. Both characters start off on the same side as the protagonist then betrays and gets beaten up by them and then joins the antagonist side. *Sticky Fingaz is one of four characters who betrays the protagonist, the others are Manny, Angel, and D-Mob. *Trailers of Def Jam: Fight For NY could suggest Sticky Fingaz was going to also be a martial artist. Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Crow's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Fighters Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Deceased Characters